King of the North
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: Jon is taken from the Wall by Robb, and made his heir should he die. Let's see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Second of His Name

**I was inspired by a story called 'King in the North' by The Black King. So I decided to make my own version of it. Don't own anything and hope you like.**

Chapter 1

3rd Person Pov

Robb Stark was glad that his brothers were safe. He had gotten Jon away from the Wall before he could take his vows. He had been in Winterfell for months acting almost like a Castellan and he was in charge of all of the weapons and men there, taking some pressure off of his crippled brother's shoulders. He had ridden in last night followed by two young men around his age with Theon and three other Ironborne in a cage. Jon and his friends had brought their own tents and set them up at the edge of camp. His brother was currently seated across from him and they were speaking of the happenings in Winterfell.

"How is little Rickon?"

"He is well, and just as wild as always. Thank the gods for Osha, she's the only one with an inkling of control over him."

"That's good, and Bran?"

"He is fine, even though he has some troubling dreams sometimes I can only assume that it's the war and from stress."

"I wish it didn't have to be like that. How is Greyjoy?"

"Well enough, a few bruises, a couple cuts, and he smells like he rolled around with swine. Other than that he is fine."

"Good-" His lady mother enters the tent and seeing Jon, freezes in shock. "Jon could you please go and fetch Ser Bryden and Lord Edmure? I need their council on something."

"Of course your grace," Jon bowed politely and greeted Catelyn before leaving the tent. His mother didn't acknowledge his greeting.

Jon left and Robb watched his mother as she shook herself out of her shocked state. She seemed to study him as if trying to find out how he had gotten Jon away from the Wall. Most likely because she thought he had taken the black. She straightened her back and then decides to forgo formality and scold her son.

"What is _he_ doing here? I thought he took the black."

"Jon has been acting as a castellan in Winterfell for months, keeping my brothers and _your_ sons safe. He came here to bring me the traitor Theon Greyjoy and four other Ironborne."

"You didn't think to tell me?"

"Yes and? I knew you would reject it. However, Bran and Rickon needed family and of all of the grievances you have against him being a bad brother isn't one of them. You also know it was father's plan to make a steward to the family. Winterfell and my brothers are safe because of him."

"Will he be going back to Winterfell?" She asked not liking either scenario that Jon was involved in, besides being far away at the Wall.

"No, he will be staying here. After I was crowned King I knew that I am now a bigger target. I need people I can trust and I also need someone to lead incase I am killed."

"What about Bran? Or Rickon?"

"Would you want them to lead men into war? To their deaths?"

"You know I don't want that."

"You know that Jon is the only living Stark. True-borne or not that can lead men into war. He is the only solution."

There's silence in the tent. He hears feet walking up and knows that Ser Bryden, Edmure, and Jon. They stop in front of the flap and Jon said.

"Your grace, I have brought the men you requested."

"Please come in Jon."

Jon opens the tent and allows the Tully men to go in first before following behind. He sees Catelyn glaring at his half-brother and Jon almost shrinks. He decides to get him as far away from Catelyn during this conversation as possible.

"Jon, please go tend to the men you brought from Winterfell. Including the Ironborne."

Jon bows and leaves the tent with a slight bounce in his step. Robb almost raises an eyebrow but assumes he must have brought men from the Wall that had been put there unjustly. Edmure looks at his sister.

"Catelyn I don't know why you are glaring at him. He was nothing but polite. He's not a person that could bother me."

"You wished to see us your grace?" His great uncle asked.

"Yes, and you are family call me Robb."

"Alright King Robb what did you wish of us?" Edmure asked curious.

"I was discussing something with my mother and I believe I should give you the same discussion. When I was crowned King I knew that I painted a target on the back of my head. This made me think of what would happen should I die. I am not married, nor do I have my own heir. My brothers are all too young to be leading men to war, there would be a severe problem should I die. The army would be left fractured and leaderless."

"Of course your grace but who would you appoint?" Asked Edmure.

"I am thinking of naming my brother Jon."

"He is a Snow. However, if he were legitimized I could see merit in the idea."

"Uncle Bryden!"

"You can't honestly expect that we would be led by a child of ten? He has Stark blood Catelyn, and while I'm not exactly the best reference. A son of Ned Stark's would never veer for power that wasn't theirs. If he is in charge I doubt that he will take your son's inheritance. If he wanted that, he would have left them to the Greyjoy."

"I concur. I know you are worried Catelyn but the boy is honorable to a fault just like his father." Says Edmure.

"Jon would be regent in the case of my untimely death should it occur. If it doesn't and we go home then he can go back to the Wall or stay in Winterfell, and continue the line of Starks."

"Robb you can't go through with this."

"I can and I will. I will not have our cause forgotten or broken if I were to die. I will not let the men who killed my father go unpunished. Ser Bryden, could you please escort my mother to her tent and gather the other lords."

"Of course, your grace. Should I also collect Jon Snow?"

"No, I will send for him later."

Ser Bryden bows and leaves the tent after taking his niece's arm. Edmure looks thoughtful and is quieter than he usually is. Robb sighs not knowing how to deal with his mother's extreme hatred of Jon. He understood that Jon was a bastard, but he didn't know why else she would hate him. Robb remembered him as the best-behaved child out of all of his siblings. He was a very good big brother, and it wasn't as though he was unlovable.

"Catelyn is scared of him." Robb's eyes snapped up and looked up at his uncle incredulously.

"What do you mean by that uncle?"

"She was always afraid of him. Your bastard brother. Afraid that he would take her sons' birth right. He was a very quiet child and well-behaved from what I've heard from her. She was afraid that he would deem you and your brothers unworthy of Winterfell and the North and legitimize him. Then make him the Lord of Winterfell instead of you and your brothers."

"Well, I doubt that Jon would have wanted it. He was very surprised when I sent him a raven asking him if he would be the castellan of Winterfell. I cannot say that he is not a good leader, his defeat of the Ironborne with only two other men helping is proof enough. He was always the better swordsmen."

"Really?"

"Yes, I remember when I was younger… I was jealous of him. He just had this innate talent for sword play. I would almost always be bested by him and he was always smaller than me. It drove me mad when I was younger. I can't help but think that he is the son of Ashara Dayne."

"I have not had the honor of seeing him fight."

There is silence and the lords begin entering. The two men straighten their backs and within a few moments the tent is filled with the lords of the North.

"Your grace, may we ask why you summoned us?"

"News, the Ironborne were successfully driven from Winterfell. We have Theon Turncloak in our custody as we speak."

"That is wonderful news your grace. I trust your brothers are well?"

"Yes, they are safe. However, this whole ordeal has gotten me to think. What should happen if I die? I have no wife, no child, and my brothers are but boys. I would not want the North to be fractured and leaderless, and allow the traitorous Lannisters leave from our wrath."

"You wish to name a successor?"

"Yes, that is why I was speaking to my uncle. I wanted to make sure the choice would be accepted over my brothers. He and Ser Bryden agree that it would be fine."

"Who is it your grace?"

"I will name my base born brother both a Stark and my heir should I die without an heir who has come of age."

"You mean Jon Snow."

"He will be legitimized. From what I have heard from his grace, is that the boy is a talented swordsmen and commander." Edmure defended.

"He was the one who subdued the Ironborne. He only had two other able-bodied and disciplined men in his command, against seven Ironborne. Even though he had trained those that had been left behind how to hold a sword."

"I see, when will this be made known, your grace?"

"I will do so if you agree. In front of the entire host."

"What of your Lady mother?"

"My mother has an irrational hatred for him. While I understand she doesn't want her sons' birth right to be taken, she fails to see past that. She has been rather emotional since my father's death."

"I see the merit in the idea. However, he would have to earn the respect of the men here before he could do anything." Lord Umber said.

"I have no doubt that he wouldn't be able to accomplish such a feat."

"Shall we send someone to fetch him, your grace?"

"Yes, please do. He is either tending to his men or the Ironborne." Robb's Frey squire bows and runs off to find his brother. The other Lords begin speaking of other trivial matters. A few asking when will he marry one of Walder Frey's daughters.

Moments pass and the tent flap opens and the squire and Jon enter. Jon seems confused as to why he was here but didn't forget himself.

"You asked for me your grace?"

"Yes, please sit. We have much to discuss."

"Of course your grace." Jon took a small chair that was between Great Jon Umber and Ser Bryden.

"Because of recent events I have started to question what will happen to the Northern host should I die? While Bran and Rickon are unharmed, should they have died I fear Tyrion Lannister would have inherited Winterfell due to his marriage to Sansa." Jon seems shocked by the news, and asks.

"May I ask why you are telling me this, your grace?"

"Jon, if I am to die I need someone I can trust to lead. That is why as of now you will be known as Jon Stark, and my heir should I have none, and our brothers are still too young to lead."

"Y-yo-your gra-grace, I-I am ho-hono-honored. Fo-forgive me i-if I shoul-should speak out of term. However shouldn't one of these fine lords or maybe Ser Bryden lead the host? I am just a base born of your father-"

"That is why I have chosen you. You have Stark blood in you, and are the son of the liege lord, base-born or not. I can trust you not to take my brother's inheritance, and I know that our father will be avenged should I die."

"What of our brothers and Lady Catelyn?"

"Bran and Rickon are too young. Lady Catelyn didn't take the news well, but she needs to understand that you are the only male in the family that could lead men in the near future."

"I see."

"Come, we will announce this to the host." Jon seemed panicked and pale but followed his elder brother to the middle of camp. The two brother's dire wolves joining their respective masters as they walked to the middle of camp. As the lords had their men tell the others to gather around the middle of camp.

It took a few moments but Robb Stark looked at the host of men from both the North and Riverlands, and knew he could change the course of history. His brother was next to him and their dire wolves sat, docile, at their masters' sides. All of the men were quiet and staring curious.

"My brothers and Winterfell are safe!" There are cheers, "thanks to the man next to me. You might know him, you probably do not. His name is Jon Snow, and he is my brother! However, throughout all of this I realized that if I die we would be fractured, and could let our tormentors go. Do you wish for that?!" There is a resounding 'NO'. "Your lords and I discussed who would be leader in these circumstances. Jon kneel." His brother gets on his knees. "You kneeled as Jon Snow, Bastard of Winterfell. Rise as Jon Stark Prince of the North!"

There are even more cheers from the men knowing that their vengeance will be carried out no matter what. The two men that came with Jon start to chant loudly.

"WHITE WOLF! WHITE WOLF! WHITE WOLF!"

This continues until all of the men in the host were screaming it. Jon blushes and is hugged by his brother tightly.

"I hope it never comes to me leading." Robb pats him on the back.

"But if it does. I know you'll do great work."

**So there you have it. Hope you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter also they're a little younger in the show. So Robb is about 16 and Jon is 15, Sansa is 13, Arya is 11, Bran is 10, and Rickon is 4. **

**So don't own and you're warned. This is sad. I cried while writing the rough draft. I still hope you like.**

Chapter 2

3rd Person Pov

Jon was running towards his brother's tent. He had seen his brother being taken to the Maesters during the battle. However, he didn't think that it was a bad injury. When the battle was over Sam had found him and told him the Maesters didn't think he would make it through the night. Jon immediately rushed towards his brother's tent not caring that he was covered in blood and sweat. Once there he saw a Maester who put a hand on his shoulder and Jon knew his brother was dying.

"My lord, your brother's lungs were pierced and the arrow was dangerously close to his heart. He only has a few moments left."

"Thank you Maester Shanahan, for doing what you could." He nods sadly and Jon enters the tent.

His brother bandages were turning red and his breathing was labored and wet sounding. He even had a little trickle of blood in the corner of his mouth. His eyes were still shining and Jon knew he still had his head. Jon saw the chair next to the bed.

"This isn't how I pictured… my death." Robb said.

"It wasn't how I pictured it either."

"My… mother, is… she okay?"

"She reached the North a few days ago."

"That's…good."

"Robb… I talked to Lady Talisa before the battle. Robb she is with child. Your child."

"I… am…to be…a father?"

"Yes, Robb, and I promise that he or she will always be taken care of. I'm thinking of sending Lady Talisa up North, and naming the child the heir."

"Thank…you… rule…well…brother."

Jon watched as his eyes finally closed. While he knew that he could die, he didn't know it would happen at that instant.

"Robb?! Robb!" Jon shook his body but felt it becoming cold. He knew that his brother was dead in that moment.

Jon tried to hold it back but the tears started. He had held them back when his uncle Benjen disappeared beyond the Wall. He had held them back when he heard of his father's execution, staying strong for his brothers. He stayed strong at every other death he had faced, but he could get the tears to stop. Robb was more than his elder brother; he was his dearest friend, and only confidant he had. Jon hugged his brother's cold body and cried into his shoulder. The tears streaming down his face smearing the blood spatter and dirt. Grey Wind and Ghost could be heard howling in mourning. He heard Robb's uncle Edmure and great uncle Bryden come in. He didn't acknowledge them just held his brother. It was quiet besides Jon's muffled sobs. It seemed like Jon cried until morning but it was still night.

His body was lit on fire. A burning hatred started in his belly and traveled through his chest and limbs. He gently placed his brother's head onto his pillow and when he looked up the two Tully men could see the hatred in his eyes. In the light, it almost looked like his eyes were red, and the two shivered. Even though they had bonded with the somber young man in the light and with the bloody and muddy streaks on his face he looked like a demon.

They knew that Jon Stark would want revenge, and that he was going to get it.

8

**In King's Landing**

"Robb Stark is dead! Why are those traitors still fighting?!" The Boy King screamed angrily at his small council.

"We're doing everything we can to find out you-" Peytr Baelish tried to calm him but he was interrupted by the Queen regent.

"Well you're good isn't good enough, Baelish."

"It would seem as though Robb Stark named a successor before he died. It is the only plausible answer." Pycell droned out.

"Yes, and I have excluded most of the Lords amongst the Northern host. Including his Uncle Edmure Tully, and Ser Blackfish." Everyone looked at the eunuch.

"And how did you accomplish that?"

"My little birds have their own birds, Lord Hand."

"Who else could he possibly choose?" asked Tyrion. "I doubt he would name his crippled brother, and his other brother is a mere babe."

"My lords, a messenger arrives with a letter for you. He says he is from the Northern host." A Lannister house guard says.

"Bring him in." The man bows and leaves the Small Council stewing. The Boy King fidgets impatiently and says something about taking the man's head for taking so long. He is silenced by a glare from his grandfather.

The man who enters is young. He has a beard but he couldn't be older than 2 tens. He had red hair and beard. He was pale and looked every bit the Northern fighter. Except for the sigil on his breast which was a white dire wolf with red eyes, snarling at them. He holds a scroll with the dire wolf seal on it towards the Small Council. The Lannister house guard yanks it from the man's hands.

"Who are you?"

"Grenn, I am a part of the King's guard."

"Robb Stark is dead and you are wearing the wrong sigil."

"You will see if you read."

The Lannister guard hands it to Tyrion who regards the boy with curiosity. He had seen him somewhere before but he couldn't place it. He shook it off and unrolled the parchment after undoing the seal. It read.

_**To Tywin Lannister, his brood, and his whores,**_

_**This is my declaration of a blood feud between House Stark and House Lannister. You came into our home took our bread and salt. However, you repaid our hospitality by leaving my little brother a cripple. Then sending an assassin to kill him before he could wake up and tell us of the sins that you committed. This left Lady Catelyn with limited mobility in her last two fingers and scars.**_

_**Then you killed your king so as to put your bastard, Joffery Waters, on the throne. The bastard the whore Cersei made with her own brother Jaimie Lannister. This led to my father's imprisonment, and injuries. Then, his murder by the same bastard at the great sept of Bealor. Along with the imprisonment of Sansa Stark and farce of a marriage to the Imp, Tyrion Lannister.**_

_**Who was held captive by Lady Stark leading to the Sack of the Riverlands. Your men raping, pillaging, and burning down entire villages of innocents, thinking that it would make the small folk turn against the Tully's. Lady Catelyn's family and their liege lord. That backfired and so you began to fight against us yourself.**_

_**This led to the death of my brother, who was my best friend, and only childhood confidant. **_

_**This is the death warrant of Tywin, Cersei, and Jaimie Lannister, Joffery Waters, the false Grand Maester Pycell, Peytr Baelish, and all of the Lannisters in both Lannisport and Casterly Rock. I will not stop until Casterly Rock is nothing more than a pile of smoking rubble. And my family is safe from the lion whores.**_

_**Jon Stark, 2**__**nd**__** of his Name, The White Wolf, **_

_**King of the North, Riverlands, and the First Men.**_

Tyrion was relieved that his name wasn't on the list of dead men. However Joffery seemed less than pleased.

"I want his head!"

"Can you tell us of this Jon Stark?" The man pondered before saying.

"You made a big fucking mistake." He didn't say anything more than that.

"Get me Sansa Lannister this instant."

The guard nodded and left seeing Tywin's quiet anger. Within a few moments Sansa enters her head bowed down and eyes demure.

"You called for me, Lord Hand?"

"Yes, Lady Sansa your traitor brother Robb is dead. However, the Northern host is still attacking."

"Little dove do you anything of a second Jon Stark?"

"The only Jon is my family would be my base born brother Jon Snow. However, the last I heard of him was that he was at the Wall, your grace."

"You little whore you-"

"Silence!" Joffery cowers from his grandfather.

"Ah, yes the comely young bastard that had been left out in the cold during the feast when we went to Winterfell. I had observed him murdering a few training dummies. I have to say that the boy was quite proficient in using the sword. He looked like the picture of Lord Stark. I can concur with my wife's testimony as I went to the Wall with him."

"Did he take his vows?"

"I wouldn't know father. I left after a few days, and with how useless the men were there, no one recruit can take their vows in a few days."

"Little dove did you ever get a letter from your…brother?"

"No, your grace, I did not associate with him as a child. We were never close. It was Arya and Robb that he was close too."

"What do you know of him?"

"Well, he is black of hair, and has grey eyes. He has the stern Stark features, and looks like how I imagined my father to look, as a boy. His hair is usually long, curly, and untamed. He would rarely cut it. He was pale. He was also very somber, and I remember out of all of us the best-behaved. I also remember that he was good with the sword. He could always beat our ward Theon. His talent would make Robb exceptionally jealous. He used to tell me that his mother must have been Ashara Dayne and his uncle the Sword of the Morning and that is why he had such skill. He had a dire wolf like the rest of us. He was an albino and was named Ghost."

"Do you know of his mother?"

"No, only Eddard Stark knew of his mother Lord Hand." Tywin turned to the man who had brought them the letter.

"Tell your King this. He will be destroyed like House Reyne before he gets his hands on Casterly Rock." He bows mockingly and is escorted from the room.

"Let us hope you are right father, and my intuition is wrong. I am quite attached to my head."

8

**With the Northern Host**

The flags were all black. Everyone was also dressed in black. Many people were crying or quiet. None more so than the family of the deceased. Lady Catelyn was in tears and holding her two remaining sons close. The former Snow was trying to comfort the woman that held his brother's child in her womb. Talisa was crying for a lot of things. She would be leaving with Lady Catelyn for Winterfell after the funeral.

They sent him off without the silent sisters or the seven. Putting his body in a boat and having Jon let a fiery arrow fly. His body lights almost immediately and Jon can only watch as his best friend turns into ash. There's genuine sympathies given and Jon steps up.

"Today, we are mourning. We are mourning for a man who wanted nothing more than his family safe and peace. He wasn't afraid of death, but he didn't want it either. He named me his successor and I want to ask him why. This man was not only my brother, but a dutiful son, great elder brother, and my best friend. He suffered betrayal and heartbreak. Lost his father and his sisters, and became a king. I am not the best with words. I cannot tell you what you want to hear. I can only be honest. We lost not only our King, but our family, our comrade! We lost our homes! We are being preyed on by lions, but I vow by the Old Gods and the New! That the lions will finally pay for their crimes! We will show him that he messed with the wrong Kingdoms! We will show him that even if he can shit gold that it will not help him! We will take back what is ours and we will never allow that traitor, and Turncloak to walk this world again! And taint it! The North Remembers, and our way is the Old Way! We sentence them to death and we will swing the sword!"

"WHITE WOLF! WHITE WOLF! WHITE WOLF! WHITE WOLF! WHITE WOLF!"

There is a cacophony of battle cries and Jon took out his sword.

"THE NORTH REMEMBERS! AND WE WILL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T FORGET!"

8

Three days after the funeral the coronation took place. It wasn't in some glorious castle while he was surrounded by gold encrusted men and women. He was kneeling in the dirt in the middle of camp while surrounded by his fellow men.

He rather liked it that way.

"I, Edmure Tully, Lord of the Riverlands, name you, Jon Stark, 2nd of his Name, The White Wolf. As King of the Riverlands, North, and the First Men…" He continued on with vows which Jon agreed to all of them.

His crown was simple. An iron circlet with one or two places in which the iron made arcs. He wore his normal clothing, not bothering with fanciful objects. He held his sword tightly Ghost at his side. Grey Wind with Lady Talisa, protecting his master's unborn child at all times. Catelyn held a tamed Rickon while accompanied by Osha. Bran was sitting in a chair in front of her.

"Rise and greet your subjects!"

There are cheers and clapping. Jon seemed absolutely shocked by the attention but smiled slightly. Rickon left his mother's arms and tackled his elder brother and hugged him. Shaggydog greeting his littermate and Summer wasn't far behind. Hodor had picked up Bran and after carried him over. Bran hugged his elder brother tightly. Lady Catelyn followed and gave him a sad look. She hadn't talked since she learned of her son's death. Lady Talisa gave a congratulations and a curtsy. However, Jon gave her a small hug and patted her back lightly.

"You'll be fine Lady Talisa. Lady Catelyn will probably throw herself into helping you make baby clothes and comforting you."

"Thank you, your grace."

"Call me Jon. You are family Lady Talisa."

"Well then please call me Talisa."

"Of course, Talisa."

There was a feast with Jon sitting at the high table. He left four chairs empty, two for his little sisters, and another two for his dead father and brother. Talisa was seated next to Catelyn and Rickon, the younger of the two marveling at her beginning of a bump on her stomach. Catelyn smiled at her but was quiet. Only two more to go.

** Trust me it will get better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! So glad to see you~! Yeah never mind. So here is the next chapter and this is hopefully were it deviates from the original story. I'm sorry if I used to much of the idea but I tried not to. So don't own and hope you like.**

Chapter 3

3rd Person Pov

Jon was going through various papers. He had a few surrenders from minor houses, a few crimes, and then he had to deal with the Freys. Sam opened the tent and Black Walder son of Walder Frey entered. He sat down and stared at Jon, and the two men at his side. Ser Bryden and Lord Edmure.

"Lord Frey, please make yourself comfortable."

"I have come to speak of the alliance between our two houses. I was wondering if you would honor the agreement."

"You mean taking a Frey bride? No, while I am legitimized I do remember my roots. I am a bastard, and I would not dishonor one of Lord Frey's daughters in such a way. When they were supposed to marry the true borne heir-"

"I will take a Frey bride your grace," says Edmure. "Lord Frey has wanted me since I was placed in the cradle. I have no heirs, nor am I betrothed."

"I will take a Frey bride as well," said Ser Bryden. "I also have no heirs and Lord Tully will need all of the family he can get."

The Frey man is shocked and they write up the agreement. He exits the tent with good news to tell his father, and the rest of his clan. Jon sighs in relief at that arrow being dodged.

"What of Arya? I doubt she will be pleased." Ser Bryden tells him.

"If Sansa is found with her virtue intact, then I will give Sansa to the Frey's. However, if she isn't then I will have to give them Arya. Let's just hope Lord Frey is actually the Late Lord Frey by then. Otherwise, there might be a multitude of problems."

"Will Lady Sansa agree?"

"Yes, but I will choose for myself who her betrothed would be. I will not allow her to suffer."

"I think Lord Frey will find that agreeable, your grace."

"Yes, Lord Edmure has Lady Lysa responded to my raven?"

"No, she hasn't, your grace. I believe she wishes to stay neutral."

"I can't blame her. They killed her husband and she doesn't know who could be disloyal in the court."

The tent flap opens again, and Sam enters the tent wide eyed.

"Sam, what's going on?"

"Lady Lysa has come with the entire Valeish host!"

"What?! Escort her in immediately!" Sam nods and Lady Lysa enters followed by the Valeish Lords.

She is the same size of her elder sister, and with the same eyes and hair. She looks older than her though and more severe. Her eyes are clear and intelligent, and she based on her appearance she didn't have the madness her sister saw in her the last time she visited her. She wore Arryn colors and sat down with grace.

"Lady Lysa, I am sorry if I do not have better accommodations for you or your men, but I did not know you were coming."

"Please it is fine, but I do not have much time. You see, I happen to not be Lady Lysa."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Lady Lysa is mad, and so she has retreated into her mind. I am another…personality or facet. I believe you could call it. I have taken over to stop the woman from destroying everything."

"I see, and what do you mean by that?"

"Lady Lysa poisoned our husband on orders of her lover Peytr Baelish. Robert or Robynn is afflicted with a similar madness. However, I will steer him away from it. I decide that the Vale will not fall under the mockingbird's governance because he will kill Robynn. I will not allow him to kill my son. So I have joined you. A boy whom I had met once before Lysa went mad, but you were barely more than a babe then, however one I could see would be able to keep your family safe. I also bring with me one of Robert Baratheon's bastards, the only one he met himself. Mya Stone, as I know that he had no true borne heirs. Edric Storm will most likely join you as well as the Red Priestess will most likely try and claim his blood for some dark ritual."

"My sister and her friends Gendry and Hot Pie had an encounter as well. She wanted Gendry, but the Brotherhood would not allow it. Berric Dondarrion (please tell me if I spelled that right) would not condemn a boy. She rode off and the Brotherhood sought my protection."

"I see, I can only conclude that this Gendry you speak of is one of the King's surviving bastards. That would be the reason why the Red Witch would be after him."

"We'll see, but what do you think should be done with Lysa, and in turn yourself?"

"I say that you should kill us. I know what Lysa did warrants death, and while I have a young son. I know that he shouldn't grow up under Lysa's or Peytr's thumb. Please, foster him, until he comes of age. Please don't allow Lysa free reign again. Please kill me."

Everyone in the tent is silent and Jon tries to ponder what is going on. He sighs and says.

"You are right. The crime you have committed does require death. However, your son needs a mother, no matter how mad she is, and I will not take that from him. You will write a letter telling your sister what you have done and repent for your crimes. Then you will live out the rest of your days being taken care of in a comfortable, isolated home, with a host of guards."

"That is wise, your grace, and just."

"Thank you Ser Bryden, would you agree my lady?"

"Yes, and thank you for considering Robert."

"You are welcome, and I promise that Robert will be well taken care of."

"Thank you."

She is escorted from the tent and Jon is given fealty from the Vale and all of its Lords. He was now the king of three of the seven kingdoms. He was left to his work once again. Edmure and Ser Bryden helping him until he couldn't take it anymore, and they allowed him to go as long as he had two of his guard with him. He took Grenn and Pyp and they rode around the Westerlands near their camp. He was worried about what was going on, but Grenn assured him.

"Oh come on Jon. You're in charge of three of the seven Kingdoms. I'm pretty sure that you're Aegon the Conqueror reborn. I can see it now, children learning of Jon the Conqueror!"

"Jon, you're doing better than the fucker Joffery Waters. And I thought Aerys was mad! I heard that he got rid of a man's tongue for writing a bard that made fun of his whore mother! And that similar things happen every day in his court."

"I can't help but feel like I'm too young."

"More like too much of a virgin!"

"Well at least I can ride a horse!"

Jon gallops ahead of his two friends as they cry in indignation. He had spurred his horse and due to his great ability with a horse quickly lost his friends. He slowed the horse down and saw that he was on a deserted road. Which was a strange occurrence, considering that he could see a village nearby, and it looked deserted as well. He thought that they must have left due to being so close to the Northern host.

Then he heard fighting. The sound of sword fighting rang in his ears and angered cries. He then heard a thud and an angry yell that was seemingly female. Cries of 'let go of me' rang out and Jon rode towards them. He saw three Lannister men leaning over something, and arguing.

"I get a go at her first!"

"No! You got the last one!"

"I get her this time!"

Jon immediately knew what they were fighting over, and anger burned through his veins. He knew what they were fighting over which one of them raped whoever they had in their grips first. He decided that none of them would get her. He dismounted and before the Lannister rapists could even register the fact that he was there. He knocked the closet one in the back of the head with his sword butt. He slashed the next one's throat and caught a glimpse of the girl they were trying to rape.

She was beautiful in a way that was completely natural. Her skin was pale, unblemished, and smooth, making her look like she was made from porcelain. Her hair was spread out underneath her in auburn waves. Her eyes were a color he had only seen in Sansa's silks, a rich blue green color that shined bright with defiance, and were surrounded by dark lashes. He didn't see much else because the last man charged him.

Jon attacked him. He was pathetic. The man looked like he could barely wield a sword. Jon's initial impression wasn't far off from the truth. Obviously this man was a poorly trained sell sword. He most likely saw nobles practicing sword play and thought he could learn from watching them. He was more cut out for terrorizing small folk and ganging up on people with an actual skill. He was sloppy, and made wide arcs with a lot of force behind them. Jon could parry and eventually killed the sell sword with ease. He then hears a squelch sound behind himself. He sees the man that he had hit with his sword butt with a sword coming out of his torso just below the start of the ribs. The person turns the sword and pulls it out of the man's dead body. He falls forward and reveals the girl they had been trying to rape.

Her eyes hold pure hatred as she looks at the man. Jon sees that she is holding a Valyrian great sword. He is in awe at the blood stained blade. The girl wielding it knew what she was doing, but she wasn't much better than the sell swords. She looks at him and seemingly remembering her manners.

"My lord," she curtsies. "Thank you for stopping these men from dishonoring me."

"Of course, my lady. It is only common chivalry." Jon bows politely.

"Common chivalry, hah! You must be a part of the Northern host. There is no such thing as chivalry in the Westerlands."

"I am a part of the Northern host. And are you from the village over there?"

"No, I was born in Braavos. However, I grew up in Lannisport."

"Why does the village seem so abandoned?"

"Because everyone is dead. They had no food because of the Lannister soldiers coming and taking all of it. However, when they had no more they put them all to the sword. I buried the bodies that weren't when I was accosted by these men. I was trying to get to the Northern host. Can you escort me there?"

"I don't think you're exactly decent, my lady." Jon gestured to her torn dress that showed her underclothes.

"Don't call me, my lady, _my lord_. I was raised in a brothel."

"Then don't call me, my lord. I am a bastard."

"Well then Ser Snow. How exactly will you make me decent?"

Jon gives the girl his own cloak and wraps it around her shoulders himself. She blushes but mutters inaudibly.

"Thank you, Ser Snow."

"I am no Ser. Call me Jon."

"Well call me Ceara (Kyar-a), Jon."

"Well Ceara, how exactly does a girl who is raised in a brothel come into possession of a Valyrian great sword while knowing how to use it?"

"I will tell that to your king."

"You are speaking to him, Ceara."

"That was a dirty trick!" She stomps off only to be cornered by Ghost. He had come out of the brush with a dead pheasant in his jaws, which he drops. He growls before sniffing her. Ghost seems to like her and licks her hand.

"Traitor," Jon mutters, "it was no trick. I am the bastard of Ned Stark, just legitimized, I am no Ser, and my name is Jon."

"What happened to Robb Stark?"

"My brother died in a battle. Arrows punctured his lungs and got near his heart. He drowned in his own blood."

"I am sorry for your loss, your grace. I too have lost a brother. However, he never really had a chance at life. He was born still."

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?"

"I hate the Lannister's even more than you do perhaps. My full name is Ceara Reyne. The last of my house, thanks to Tywin." Jon's eyes almost bug out of his head. A living Reyne, now this was a gift from the Gods.

"I see, may I hear that story?"

"I believe you should not be the only one whose ears are graced with it."

"Jon!"

"Jon!"

Jon hears his two friends and guards calling out for him.

"I am over here!"

His two friends run towards him and stop short seeing Ceara. They get closer and then ask.

"Jon, who is she?" Ceara raises an eyebrow because they don't call him your grace.

"This is Ceara Reyne, the last of her house. I believe she might have a story to tell us." Their eyes grow large in shock.

Jon leads her to his stallion and has her sit on it. He thought she would sit side-saddle, but she sits just like any man. He gets on behind her after grabbing up the great sword and wiping what blood he could before putting it back in a sheathe she pointed out. Jon grabs the reins and she grabs his thighs obviously not used to traveling on horseback.

"Are you afraid, Lady Reyne?"

"Yes, horses are very stupid animals. I have no idea how someone could control them."

Jon chuckles and they walk off. Jon smile wryly at his friends before forcing the stallion to run. Ceara screams and grabs the saddle and Jon's jerkin. He chuckles internally and seeing camp slows to a walk. Her hair is wind whipped and her face flushed.

"Don't you ever do that again. Do you know how terrifying that is?"

"I believe you should get used to it. I doubt you're one for wheel houses, and if you are to stay with my host, we travel on horseback."

She glares at him but says nothing preferring to look at the saddle. Pyp and Grenn catch up and they enter camp once again. Many stare at Ceara and snuggles farther into the cloak in either fear or apprehension. Ser Bryden comes to greet them.

"Your grace who is your guest?"

"Ser Bryden, may I present the last of her house, Ceara Reyne. She has a very interesting story to tell us."

**So here it is the next chapter hope you guys like. Also Ceara (Kyar-a) means "fiery red" and trust me she'll live up to that name. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the next chapter what happened recently was amazing! Two chapters one day! Yus! **

**Okay, about Lysa. I just couldn't have her be stupid crazy bitch. She has to be more interesting than that. So I gave her dissociative identity disorder. Which if any of you have seen Danganronpa you will understand. Basically, from my understanding, it's kind of like multiple personality disorder except that you have one completely different person in your body that you know about. But it isn't you.**

**So that's Lysa, let's get to the story!**

Chapter 4

3rd Person Pov

Ceara is given a new dress from one of keeps that was raided. It was silk and complicated. She was very uncomfortable in it. Jon held the Valyrian great sword in his lap. Ceara was seated with her back straight and her eyes making contact with the leaders of the Northern host.

"Well, Lady Reyne. May we here your story?"

"Yes, but the truth as to how I got that long sword starts with my grandmother, and the true reason the 'Rains of Castamere' even exist."

"Which is?"

"My mother was Lord Tywin's bastard begotten on a woman from the Reyne family. Specifically on the eldest daughter of 'Red Lion of Castamere'. This was while he was married to his supposedly beloved Joanna-"

"What?! Tywin had a bastard?"

"Yes, her name Aiofe, and she is the mother I can barely remember."

"How do we know you aren't lying? This is preposterous claim!"

"Because if I was lying I wouldn't be telling you I'm Tywin Lannister's granddaughter." The men shut up and she continued on, "this sword was legally given to my mother by Tywin Lannister on a whim. While he loved Joanna he felt that her children would be too weak. So he gave it to my mother, thinking that a boy child of their coupling would be a true heir to the Lannister name. However, then he realized he would have to answer to Joanna."

"So he decided to get rid of your mother and grandmother."

"Yes, but as you can tell he wasn't successful. As soon as the sword was given to my grandmother, who was heavy with child. Her father sent her away along with a young boy who was from one of the lesser branches of House Reyne. He sent them to one of his friends in the East, Alerion Blackfyre."

"Blackfyre? You mean that he is a Targaryen bastard?"

"Yes, and a very powerful merchant in the East that has strong tie to the Golden Company. He took them in, and married my grandmother. My father along with my uncle and aunt were killed by a Dothraki horde when I was 10. My mother died giving birth to my brother who was a still-born when I was three. She had inherited Tytos Lannister's weakness. My father wasn't exactly a strong man either, and I have a bastard sister who is still in the East that I would send letters too before the war. Her gold digging whore of a mother is the reason I'm in Westeros."

"This was when you were ten?"

"No, when I was three. While my father was too busy mourning she sent me to Lannisport. So I would be found out and killed by the Lannisters. She sent Brightroar, the sword you're holding, with me to give them evidence. I managed to avoid them by covering my hair and eyes, which would have given me away. The septa at the orphanage I grew up in wouldn't allow me to be killed. However, when I was 9 the smarter cousin of my sister's mother found me. She ran the best brothels in Lannisport, but she couldn't trust any of her children or her mad sister to take over. So she went through the orphanages of Lannisport, and saw me. She took me in and raised me."

"Surely though one of the Lannister's must know of your existence? They breed like rats." Lord Umber pushed.

"One did, my uncle Tyrion Lannister. He was a frequent patron of the brothel I lived in. He taught me how to read, write, and do sums. Along with chess and other strategy games. He would always tell me that had I been a few years younger, he would have took me in as his own bastard daughter. However, I was probably safer if I stayed in the brothel. However, when the war started I saw my chance to get away."

"So you started to make your way towards us. And when you discovered the village with everyone inhabiting it dead you buried the bodies."

"Yes, it was a common chore in the orphanage. I did not forget how to do so. Then I was accosted by Lannister men thinking that I was from the village. Then your king found them trying to rape me and saved me."

"I see, but why did you seek us out?"

"Because I want the destruction of the Lannister's as much as you do."

"I see, you may stay here. However, we have to keep you away from the majority of the men."

"Why? I am a Reyne. I hate them as much as you do. Just don't give away my Lannister heritage."

"Fine, but what of your sword?"

"Why can I not keep it myself? I cannot be the only woman who can use a sword."

"You aren't, Lady Brienne is a female knight."

"Then why can I not learn? I am the only one that can wield it for at least ten years, and that's if my cousin is a prodigy of unrivaled potential."

"You are a woman," said one of the more sexist lords.

"And? I will never be a normal lady. I have learned how to kill in a variety of ways. From poison to throwing knives, and I've killed using many of these different techniques. Why would using the sword be banned from a weapon I could use?"

"We can discuss this at a later time, Lady Reyne. However, you can't have just come to tell us your story?"

"You are right in that inference. I came asking you to help us. Usually sell swords are used to supplement the armies of the Westerlands. Easily bought with Lannister gold. However, they are running out. I expect their last gold mine to dry up before this war ends."

"How do you know this?"

"Why else would they be taking small folk from villages and dressing them up as soldiers? Their daughters and wives threatened when they protest. And for those that are left behind it is even worse. They are heavily taxed and their crops taken by the soldiers and should they run out, everyone will be killed. They aren't clean deaths either. Many girls and women are raped to death, and the men beaten or stabbed. Any and all evasion of tax paying is punished with death, and destruction of your business. That's what happened to the brothel I lived in. It was supposed to be a safe place, where you would be taken care of. You didn't have to worry about food, or housing, or even violent patrons. There were guards posted at the doors. Whores could live safely and their children could be given the best life they could wish for. However, there was one problem, the only way to pay for that was evading taxes. While Madame Maeve was a cunning woman and helped the economy of Lannisport as a whole…It still didn't save her. She was raped and murdered by Lannister men. I escaped, leaving behind quite a few of my cousins, bastard or not."

"You want us to spare them."

"Yes, they are even more victimized than your people are."

"If they come to us, or turn against their leaders. Then we will spare them."

"Thank you, your grace."

"Now, Lady Reyne, I assume you need accommodations?"

"I don't need much your grace. I _was_ raised in a brothel, noble woman or not."

"Still I assume you wish to stay away from the more rowdy men."

"If that is possible, your grace."

"I will see to it that you have a tent and that you have a guard posted outside at night."

"Thank you, your grace"

"Won't she be sent with Lady Stark?"

"No, we need someone who knows the Westerlands and its people on our side. I also, don't exactly trust you still."

"Understandable, your grace."

"Well, then I welcome you to the Northern host, Lady Reyne."

"I thank you for such a reception, your grace."

8

**In Dorne**

Oberyn Martell and his brother Doran were laughing internally. Ashara Dayne's son was exacting their vengeance on the Lannisters. He had been named King of the North, Riverlands, and now the Vale until Robert Arryn came of age.

"I believe it's time to reveal who exactly he is brother."

"Yes, and take the army with you. We will finally have our revenge. I can feel it. Elia's murder will finally have justice."

"I will, but keep your-self alive."

"I won't die yet, not until Elia is avenged."

"Well, she'll be avenged soon. That is a promise of a lifetime."

"Will you be taking the Sand Snakes?"

"They need the practice."

"And princess Rhaenys, her brother Rickard, and Ashara Dayne?"

"I believe it's time for Ashara to see her son, no? And besides Rickard will jump at the chance to leave Dorne, you know how he is."

"Yes, I do. Will you give him Dawn?"

"Of course, it's his birth right."

"Go Oberyn, and get there quickly."

"I will brother. I will make sure Arthur's nephew gets his inheritance."

Oberyn left the room and sent a letter to Ashara Dayne with the simple message of:

_**It's time to see your son.**_

8

**In Meereen**

"Your grace, I bear news."

"What is it Ser Barrinstan?"

"Robb Stark is dead-"

"Good one less usurper."

"Your grace, you didn't allow me to finish."

"Please do."

"His brother Jon Stark, Lord Eddard Stark's bastard whom Robb Stark legitimized, is now King of the North, Riverlands, and King Regent of the Vale until Robert Arryn comes of age."

"I see, and how is he doing on the battle field?"

"He's won every battle he's been in, and helped many of the other lords win their battles as well. He could very well subdue the Lannisters and possibly win the Iron Throne. However I doubt that it is his intention."

"Why would you say that Ser Barrinstan?"

"Your grace, while I did not exactly care for Eddard Stark. I knew he was a man that had no want for power." Ser Jorah said.

"But he had it."

"Aye, but he didn't abuse it. Even those that hate him couldn't accuse him of that crime your grace."

"Yes, Lord Stark was an honorable man. When the Usurper was going to kill you and your unborn child he was against it. He was also against the murder of your niece and nephew."

"He was? I thought all of those with the Usurper reveled in the deaths of the dragon spawn."

"Many did your grace, so that they wouldn't be hated by Robert Baratheon. However, Eddard Stark was a man that stuck to his morals and honor until the end. That is what killed him in King's Landing."

"Get the ships ready. We will be sailing to Westeros to see if we can ally with this Jon Stark."

"Yes your grace."

"Your grace is that wise?"

"Ser Jorah, you aren't here to question my authority."

"I wasn't your grace. I was just asking if you wished to do this."

"If I can get my father's throne back then I will marry him and have his children. If he is anything like how you said his father was then it wouldn't be a terrible match."

"Yes your grace."

8

**With the Northern Host**

Brienne of Tarth along with the Kingslayer were back with the Northern host. Brienne was released as she was just following orders of Lady Catelyn. She had found company with Lady Reyne. Who was learning how to use a great sword from her. Much to the ire of some of the Lords, and amusement of the men.

Ceara had also started talking to her uncle. However, she didn't reveal that fact. He was surprised to see a living Reyne. The conversations were…interesting to say the least. Basically she was tearing down everything he knew while he stubbornly held onto what he knew.

Ramsay Bolton, formerly Snow, thought that she must have been taught how to torture a man. Jon agreed as she was terrifyingly good at what she called 'mind warfare'. He didn't know why she wished to learn to wield a sword.

Many of the men called her the Red Worg, because she knew human nature so well that she must have entered the minds of men.

Jon had become close with her. She had a dry wit, and was very different from the giggly girls that Robb had been forced to dance with. She had seen what the world and all of its ugliness and had been forced to grow up. They had bonded over chess, and there had been many times were it had been a draw for hours. Jon has said that the only reason he was any good was because she told him that it was like battle tactics.

She was also right about the Westerlands. Most of the forces were small folk forced from their homes and families. Many heard that their villages were destroyed. While they were loyal to King Jon, many of the Northerner's didn't trust them. Leading them to Lady Reyne. Many of the Northern lords disliked it but they couldn't stop their men from being suspicious and driving the Westerlanders away.

However, it got very interesting when an envoy from Dorne.

**Cliffy! Hope you enjoyed herlerh! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hidow here is da next chapter and about DanyxJon. I like the pairing I do, but this is Jon we're talking about. He has a cousin who is her nephew. I like the pairing but I feel that Jon's character wouldn't allow him to have a relationship with a family member even if they are only related through a nephew/cousin. No matter how pretty she is and how compatible they could be.**

**I don't own anything and hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5

3rd Person Pov

It was a quiet day. Jon was working over his papers that he had to oversee because he was king. He could hear a spar and higher pitched grunts and knew immediately that Brienne and Ceara were fighting once again. Then he heard footsteps. The tent flap opened and Sam entered.

"Your grace the Brotherhood Without Banners has sent a representative. They wish to parley with you."

"Please bring in the representative Sam." He nods and a man enters the tent. He isn't the cleanest and he isn't clean shaven, but Jon sits him down anyways.

"Your grace. Your truly look like a vision of your father." He bows his head.

"Thank you and you are?"

"Thoros of Myr, Red Priest of R'hollor your grace."

"May I ask why you came here Thoros?"

"I have come to tell you that we have your sister Arya, in our possession."

"And how did you come into possession of her?"

"She had escaped from Harrenhall along with her friends. They didn't know who she was. They thought she was just a little orphan girl."

"I will have to see her before I can give you any ransom."

"We do not wish for ransom. We were loyal to your father, as he sent us to hunt down the mountain, but we became a force of 5,000 men. We wish to be a part of our army and for our men to be taken care of. We know this area better than anyone else, and we hate the Lannisters as much as you do."

"I see, I can agree to that, but your men must help in hunting for food and bartering for supplies, along with the other camp duties."

"I can agree to that, and thanks to your sister. I think we might just be able to take down Harrenhall."

"Please bring whoever is in charge of you and your men. Along with my sister as soon as you can move."

"We will be here tomorrow."

"Good, and my sister's friends?"

"One decided to apprentice with a baker at an inn. The other is still with us. He is a blacksmith named Gendry."

"May they come tonight?"

"Yes, I will go and fetch them and bring them back."

"Thank you."

"I will take my leave and give my leader the news."

"Please do."

Jon is left alone to do his work again when the tent flap opens and Ceara enters. She is sweaty, dirty, in men's clothing, and with her hair in complete disarray. She was carrying her wooden sword she used for sparring with Lady Brienne. She decided to sit in his chair like she had taken up doing when she was finished sparring.

"Who was the man that came in?"

"Thoros of Myr, Red Priest of R'hollor. He came to tell me that they found my younger sister Arya."

"That's the one that you gave the sword too right?"

"Yes, I think you two will get along nicely."

"She'll love Lady Brienne. I look forward to sparring with her. Will she be sent North?"

"Possibly, but Thoros said she was acting as a boy. We had better wait until her hair has grown out and her mother won't be so horrified. Although, Arya might just keep it that short for the rest of her life to spite her."

"What are you doing?"

"Looking over documents."

"Shouldn't you be training? I mean we're at war."

"You are right, do you wish to spar Lady Reyne?"

"Yes, your grace, I think it would be most interesting." She says mockingly.

Jon gives her a look and she just smiles mischievously at him. He thought that her lack of a proper childhood must have caused her to try to make one now. It was refreshing and irritating all at the same time. However, she only did it in the presence of himself, Lady Brienne, and some of the Westerlanders that she had bonded to.

Jon put away his papers and he took a wooden training sword which was given to him by Lady Brienne. She would make sure neither of them were harmed too terribly. They got into stances and Brienne signaled that they could start. Ceara was smart to wait and they circled around each other until she couldn't stand it and struck out carefully. A small and fast strike with not too much power behind it. Jon parried with ease and it started. Ceara began striking at him trying to catch him off guard with fast strikes. However, Jon had been training with a sword since he was five years old. Ceara had been practicing for a few months at the most. He easily bested her and she yielded.

Then she looked over his shoulder and asked.

"Why is there an envoy with a spear piercing the sun banners, coming this way?"

Jon looked and sure enough a Dornish envoy with the banners of House Nymeros Martell and House Dayne were coming towards them. He immediately told Brienne to escort Ceara to her tent. Not wanting the people who had the most reasons to hate the Lannisters seeing the daughter of Tywin's bastard. He immediately goes out to greet them even with the sweat on his brow and in a state of disarray. The man on the horse was dark with gray and he bore the badge of the Martell.

"Prince Martell." He bowed courteously.

"Hello, please get me your king. I need to speak with him."

"You're speaking to him, your highness. I'm sorry I am not in better attire, but I was sparring and I saw you coming and decided to greet you myself."

"Well it is nice to meet you King Jon. My name is Oberyn Martell and I am here to tell you about an inheritance and possible alliance."

"I see, come let us discuss this in the council tent."

"Of course."

Sam walks up and Jon tells him to get the rest of the council. While Jon leads the envoy to the large table with the maps on it. The pieces weren't there so it didn't worry Jon. Oberyn was allowed two people with him. He chose a young man, or at least he assumed he was a young man he couldn't tell due to the hood. And a woman with dark hair that introduced herself as Ellaria Sand, Oberyn's paramour. The other lords such as Lord Karstark and Lord Glover sat and seemed very intrigued as to why Oberyn Martell 'The Red Viper' was there.

"Prince Martell, may I ask why you are here?"

"Yes, while I gave you a brief summary outside here is the whole story. I came here to give you your birthright. Your cousin Edric died fighting in a Brotherhood skirmish, and your aunt Allaria is here. She wants nothing to do with the running of Starfall. She feels that the place is cursed now, because she's lost so many family members. As you are the son of Ashara Dayne, you are the only available heir to both Starfall and Dawn."

"Thank you for telling me of my mother."

"There is a little more to the story." Jon looked at him curiously. "Ashara Dayne isn't dead. She faked her own death to stay hidden from the Lannisters."

"For what reason?"

"To protect Lyanna Stark's child." The room erupts into whispers. "When your father came back from the Tower of Joy only to find your aunt dead and her child alive, he immediately knew that the child would be killed by Robert. So when he went to Starfall, he switched him with you and your mother faked her own death so that the Lannisters would leave her alone and she along with your cousin could be safe."

"Where is she now? And what of my cousin?"

"I am right here." The young man takes off his hood and reveals a black haired boy around his age with white streaks in his hair and violet eyes. He is tan but Jon can see the Stark face shape that he obviously inherited from his mother. "It's nice to meet you cousin."

"You as well. Your name is?"

"Rickard. My name is Rickard Targaryen."

"It is nice to see that I don't have so little family." Jon smiles at his cousin. "If you were raised by my mother then where is she?"

"Outside with her younger sister, your grace."

"We are family Rickard. Call me Jon."

"Sorry to break up the family reunion but there's another thing besides Starfall that you inherit. Dawn."

"You mean the Sword that Arthur Dayne wielded."

"Yes, while you inherit it, unless you are deemed worthy to wield it you will not be able to use it according to tradition."

"I can respect that."

"Aren't you going to try?"

"I am not a knight. I am a man who can fight with a sword and does so to protect my family, and their honor. I know the traditions surrounding Dawn, and as knighthood is rare in the North I understand that it couldn't be given to me."

"Actually, according to the old texts of the Daynes it was the worthiest warrior who wielded the sword. Knighthood came later on."

"I see, but I assume you've only heard exaggerations and down playing of my abilities and wish to see for yourself."

"You are rather observant."

"So I've been told. It's a gift I've possessed ever since I was a child."

"Just like Arthur. He had the same ability or at least a version of it. He couldn't make deductions quite as fast as you. However, I wish to fight you myself. I won't use the poison I usually use on my blades as it won't be a fight to the death and you are doing a fantastic job of getting my families revenge on the Lannisters."

"I will take you up on that challenge, Prince Ober-"

"Call me Oberyn. I have a feeling that we will become friends."

"Well then call me Jon. You also said something about an alliance. I assume it's a military one."

"Yes, and even if you don't wield Dawn, you will still have Dorne supporting you."

"Deal, we can fight tomorrow I assume that most of your party is tired from the long trip."

"Yes, and I feel like we should hammer out the alliance for the rest of the day."

"Yes, however before we do that I believe we should be honest about our numbers and advantages."

"Alright, in Dorne we have about 20,000 men and women that can fight. Including my four eldest daughters, the Sand Snakes. Most of us use spears and whips however, we can use swords. Especially the sworn swords of House Dayne."

"I see, we have about 66,000 men currently. 30,000 from the North and the Riverlands, 35,000 from the Vale, and about 1,000 of the Westerland small folk that were forced to fight by the Lannister sell swords. The Brotherhood Without Banners has also agreed to fighting with us, leaving us with 5,000 more men. Propelling us to 71,000 men that can fight or want to fight. We also have someone that might be of interest to you. Ceara Rayne, the eldest child of the surviving Reynes that exist in the East under the name Blackfyre due to her grandmother marrying one of the surviving members of House Blackfyre. However, she isn't a Blackfyre. Her mother was the bastard of Tywin Lannister begotten on a Reyne woman."

"That is why he destroyed house Reyne isn't it!" Oberyn burst into laughter. "Tywin wrote his own death warrant! What glorious news! I must meet this Ceara Reyne. She sounds interesting."

"Samwell, please fetch Lady Ceara. She will be in her tent."

"Of course your grace." He walks out quickly. Jon felt proud of the elder boy. He was getting thinner and a better swordsman. He came back in a few moments with a curious Ceara still in her trousers and tunic and in disarray. Oberyn immediately got up and went to greet her.

"Lady Reyne or should I say Hill?"

"Actually I used to be called Ceara Raven. Please I do not exactly like formalities. I was raised in a whore house in Lannisport. You must be Oberyn Martell, there have been many stories about you in the whore houses. You and your paramour seem rather popular among whore houses."

"I didn't know I was the legendary."

"Well I grew up with your son. It wasn't hard to figure out who you were. He looks like you."

"You don not say bastard."

"My mother was a bastard, Prince Oberyn. It would be an insult to call him that. If not to my heritage, then to her memory."

"I like you Ceara Reyne, you should come to Dorne. I bet you would like it there."

"Maybe I will, but right now there is simply too much to be done."

"Too much to be done indeed."

8

That night there were horses and Jon greeted the men that came. One had all sorts of scars and an eye patch and Thoros of Myr was back. On the two other horses was a boy who looked out of his element. Jon assumed that this must be Gendry, and then he saw his little sister. Her hair was short, her clothes tattered and common, and she seemed to have lost the sword he gave her, but he knew who she was.

"Jon!" She jumped into his arms and he hugged her as hard as he could. He could hear her crying in relief or happiness he didn't know.

What he did know is that he had his sister back.

One more to go and everyone would finally be safe, and he intended to make sure that they were.

**So here is this chapter. Sorry, things have been hectic with the holidays and my friend's birthday coming up. However, love ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hidow here is the next chapter. Hope you like. And I realized I reunited Jon with Arya again! Damn I'm stupid! So let's just edit a chapter and make it different somehow. Sigh. Damnit.**

Chapter 6

3rd Person Pov

The only sounds of Harrenhall were those of torture of violence. Otherwise it was quiet, and no one knew of the fate that was about to befall them. The Northern host with the men from the Riverlands, the Vale, the Westerlands, the Brotherhood without Banners, and now Dorne were waiting for the attack.

Jon himself was looking for the signal from the contingent of 20 Westerlanders that had entered acting as sell swords that had been ambushed and their commander killed. He then heard the men moaning like ghosts and the attack was on. Arya's idea to make it sound like ghosts.

"FOR WINTERFELL!"

Many men echoed his cry and they stormed the once great fortress. While in ruins was luckily opened for them. They rushed through the gates and attacked any man who got in their way. They had found quite a few disgusting situations and saved quite a few lives.

The battle was long. There were many casualties on the opposing side. However, Jon knew that before the night was through many would succumb to their injuries. Ghost was at his side tearing into men. Sam, still a tad large, was trying his hardest to make sure Jon was safe along with Grenn and Pyp. Brienne was also near him followed by an armored Ceara, who had refused to stay in her tent like a normal lady. While Jon was wary she was doing well. The men underestimated her and she destroyed them for it.

Jon killed quite a few men with Dawn. He had won it from Oberyn gaining respect from the Dornish Prince and his men.

Then the fight was over. As quick as it had begun it was over. All of the defenders were captured, injured, or dead. Jon knew he had to get rid of some of the prisoners and although it was grim work he told them to get the information and kill them. He then went to the commander's room and found something that made his blood boil.

Notes from Lord Tywin Lannister to Lord Frey and Bolton. All of them speaking of his impending death. For Lord Frey this was because he had named his brother's bastard his heir and refused to marry one of his brood, and Lord Bolton because he wanted power over the North. Jon was livid and almost marched out to kill the two. However, he hid the evidence and after consulting the lords and summoning Ramsay and Ceara to speak with him.

First came Ramsay. Jon and Ramsay had a strange friendship. They had bonded through being bastards. Jon learned of his crimes against the crown and while he hated what he did understood his friend was sick in the head. So he and Ramsay had an agreement. He would father an heir and then he would turn himself in to be executed. Ramsay, mad though he was agreed and had married and gotten a woman pregnant. He told him what his father had done and told Jon to be careful. Jon agreed and sent the madman off. He had some use, most of it knowing what kind of man his father was.

Ceara came next. She had only succeeded in taking off her armor and getting her small wounds dressed. Jon knew that she was a very intelligent player of the so called 'game of thrones' and had asked her what he should do.

"Act like you know nothing, and prepare. Tell those that you trust and get your men ready. The Lannisters want to destroy you make them think that they win. No one ever expects a dead man to kill them."

"What about Bolton? And Frey? We can't exactly destroy them without Varys knowing."

"Varys doesn't have very many birds in the North. I'll handle him. He is loyal to Targaryen's and they are on your side. He may be a spider but he holds more loyalty than the mockingbird. I know him as well. He'll listen to me."

"I will leave you to that Lady Reyne."

**In King's Landing**

Varys was a cunning man that wanted nothing more than Aegon back on the Throne. Of course no one knew that. However, he had put some faith in the Reyne girl as well. He wanted her as the Queen of Westeros. The Gods knew how much better she would be than Cersei. Tyrion had been a great teacher to her. However, she had most likely died and with it Varys dreams of her next to the Iron Throne.

When she contacted him, he was genuinely surprised. Her letter read.

_**Dear Spider,**_

_**Your Red Lioness will not be bathed in her own blood so easily. I have been saved by a white wolf that I suppose you have heard of. However the flayed men and the bridge dwellers plan to try and take the wolf's crown. However, they will be destroyed. Can I trust my dear friend the spider to make sure their demise is a secret? **_

_**CR the Red Lioness**_

Varys smiled and knew that maybe all of his plans weren't destroyed. Maybe his little Red Lioness would gain a throne. Iron or not. He burned the letter and composed his own in a code that he knows she can understand.

_**The Spider will spin his silken web.**_

He gave it to one of his little birds along with some jewels for his silence. He decided to tell Tyrion that his beautiful little niece was alive. He sent another one of his little birds to tell his acquaintance.

Tyrion was sitting at his desk working at some of the Royal business when he heard a knock.

"Come in." A small boy who was dressed as a servant came in. "What is it?"

"The red lioness has made peace with the white wolf."

Internally Tyrion was relieved. His dear niece, a girl he saw as his own daughter was safe from Lannister men. Jon Stark wouldn't harm her, and while she might have been injured, she was safe and that was all that mattered.

"You may go little bird, and tell your master that the little lion has appreciated the news. Also tell him I will expect he breaks his fast with me tomorrow morning."

"Yes, my lord." The boy runs off barely making a sound and Tyrion smiles, knowing that his father's reckoning is coming.

8

Ceara smiled when she got the news from Varys. She knew that he was on their side. If nothing else than the fact that now she finally had a shot at Aegon Targaryen. They had talked and he had explained he knew of Varys' scheming and while he owed the man his life. He wouldn't have it ruled by him either. She hadn't wanted to marry anyone for political gain unless it was absolutely necessary so they agreed to be allies.

She told Jon and they set to work. She had procured the Essence of Nightshade and had a servant give it Lord Bolton in water. Not that the serving girl knew of it. He dined alone so no one would be worried. He wouldn't die anyways. So they gathered the Lords.

"We have been betrayed." The Lords are immediately quiet. "We have been betrayed by Lord Bolton and Lord Frey. When we entered Harrenhall I found a correspondence that was passing through the hands of the men here."

"It's been a fortnight how come you did not tell us."

"I wanted to be sure, that the plan I thought of with help from Ceara Reyne and Ramsay Bolton who had no knowledge of his father's dealing, would be something we could accomplish."

"What is the plan, your grace?"

"Lord Frey plans to kill us at the Twins during the double wedding between you and Lord Edmure and his two daughters. From what I could gather, he will give the men fortified wine and leave them easy to kill. The signal is the Rains of Castamere."

"I see, so what will we do?"

"We will surprise them. They will think that they will face drunk, unprepared Northerners, but they will find themselves in the dire wolf's jaws. We will kill them and their houses except for Ramsay as he has agreed to swear fealty. However, instead of proclaiming that we are alive, we will make them think we are dead and defeated. Allow the men to return home and rest while we gather supplies and attack when we would be the least noticed. Disguising ourselves as sell swords working for the Lannisters, while the rest of the host destroys Casterly Rock."

"No one expects dead men to rise up and kill them again. While at the same time we remind our men what they are fighting for."

"It is a very good plan, but what of Varys?"

"Ceara has contacted him. Varys will hide our survival, due to his loyalty being to Aegon."

"You have thought of everything your grace."

"Thank you, Lord Karstark. Now if no one has anything further to add, this meeting is over. Tell your men, but make sure that they keep their distrust under wraps. We can't have the plan known otherwise it is completely useless."

"Yes, your grace."

The men file out but when Jon is about to leave Sam comes in. He seems sad and says.

"Word from Castle Black."

"What is it Sam?" Jon was immediately worried. While he might not be a Black Brother anymore he was still in touch with the people there.

"The Lord Commander was murdered by his men north of the Wall on a Ranging mission. They managed to kill the mutineers. He left something for you. They sent it down." Sam is holding a sword in his hands. "It's a Valyrian steel sword. It's called Longclaw, and it was the Mormont families for centuries but since Jeor lost his son and his niece and her daughters use maces. He thought it would be better in your hands."

Jon takes the sword from Sam and sees that the pommel is a white wolf's head. He unsheathes the sword and finds that it's Valyrian steel. It is a great sword just like Ice and like Ice has the strange lightness to it that all swords have when they aren't forged in normal castle forge steel. It has a black handle and for being a few centuries old barely looks any amount of worn. It must have been redone when Jeor got the new pommel for it.

"I'll contact Lady Maege in the morning to make sure her family would be okay with my using of it. I'll take it to my quarters, and thank you for telling me."

"You are welcome your grace."

Sam leaves and Jon goes to his room to mourn over the loss of a man who took him in and gave him a fathering he wasn't used to. One that he repaid with leaving him and his order behind. He wondered if he would still be alive if he had just stayed at Castle Black. Ghost came into his room and seeing his master's distress laid his large head on his lap.

8

They were at Riverrun. The liege lord of the Riverlands Hoster Tully finally succumbed to old age and illness, and passes away in his sleep. Lady Catelyn had left Winterfell for yet another funeral of her family member and ascension to power. She only had Rickon this time and she was going to take Arya home. While she was worried about her hair she accepted it due to the circumstances.

Jon felt like an outsider. He had made friends with Edmure and Ser Bryden but he wasn't Robb or a part of the Tully family. Edmure tried to send his father off with a flaming arrow. He kept missing making Rickon giggle. It got to the point where Ser Bryden just took the arrows and shot it off hitting his brother's body and setting it off. They saw it burning as it turned the bend.

A septon did the proceedings and everyone mourned the loss of the old lord. Jon knew he had to get revenge for him. The weddings for Edmure and Ser Bryden were already to happen and the plan was set in motion.

8

Ceara was talking to the two Lannister squires that had been captured in the recent battle. They were young and hopeful. They also were rather surprised to see that she was a Reyne. Both were red haired and green eyed and the older one was suspicious of how similar she looked to them.

"Are you of Lannister descent? You look an awful lot like us."

"Maybe, I'll tell you, but today is not the time."

"Is it true that Jon Stark can turn into a wolf?" Ceara laughs.

"Oh, that is ridiculous. Jon couldn't turn into a wolf any more than you can turn into a lion."

"You know him personally?"

"Yes, we are acquaintances. He helped me when some men were trying to do undesirable things to me."

"Oh, but I thought our father picked the most respectful and respected sell swords of the realm."

Ceara laughed loudly at the two boy's naivety.

"Oh your naivety is rather refreshing. There is no such thing as respectable sell swords. It's even worse now that the Lannister mines are running out. Now the sell swords are just there to make sure that the small folk fight and don't rebel."

"The Lannister mines aren't running out!" the younger yelled at Ceara.

"Actually they are. I assumed they'll be out by the time this war ends. Making the Lannister's call in their debts on the crown should anyone besides someone of Lannister blood rule. Even then they will always have something hanging over the crown until the debts are paid to the Iron Bank and them."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I was raised by one of the spider's top spies and was supposed to inherit her network. I know many things."

"What do they do the small folk if they don't agree to fight?"

"Kill them and their families. Taking enjoyment from their wives and daughters. If they can't pay the entire village or business with any associates is put to the sword. I managed to get away but not before seeing a woman who like a mother to me being killed in the worst way anyone could think of. Before the king stumbled upon me, I had to bury the remains of a village. The people couldn't afford to feed themselves and had no food or men to give the passing soldiers. They were put to the sword."

"You're lying! You have to be! My father wouldn't do that!"

"Your father wouldn't but you uncle would. Tywin Lannister is known for being a sneaky, dishonorable, bastard. The only thing that he cares about is his family legacy. Killing a few small folk is something he wouldn't even blink about next to killing an entire house. I can gain nothing from lying to two little boys who could also be killed without batting an eye. Tywin wouldn't care about your death."

The two boys were quiet and seemed to mull over what she said. The elder one curled up into a ball and seemed to accept it, but the younger one shook his head and started to try and hit her. She forced water that had Essence of Nightshade down his throat and he fell asleep.

"What did you do to him?"

"I gave him something to sleep. He'll be fine, I promise."

There are loud footsteps coming their way. She knows who it is immediately. As Lord Karstark looms into view she opens the door, he's followed by two of his men. She stands in front of him her eyes serious.

"Get out of our way! I need to avenge my boys!"

"If you kill these children then you will sink lower than the Lannisters you are fighting." They stop and look at her.

"Showing yur true colors. Ya half Lannister bitch?"

"First of all I am only a quarter Lannister. Second thing is that I am loyal to your king because I hate the Lannisters a lot, and he saved me. I owe him my life. And third, you lost what a brother? I lost my entire family, my inheritance, the woman I saw as my mother. If. You. Kill. These. Boys. You. Will. Be. No. Better. Than. Them. Do you condone your son's and brother's deaths?"

"No!"

"What make these boys any different? Did they ask to be forced into war? Did they ask to watch as their family members die around them just as you have? Leave them alone, and I won't report it to his grace and if he does find out I'll tell him you did nothing. If you continue, I cannot guarantee your safety."

"Mi'lord, we've all lost someone. But is it worth our heads to kill those rats?"

"No, we will leave then Lady Reyne."

"I will come with you. I was about to leave anyways. Let us retire to our rooms. We are all tired and we need to make our way to the Twins tomorrow."

"Aye, and that's gonna be a hell of a party."

Ceara smiles at them and leads the men away from the cell.

8

The Twins were a dingy place and everyone hated the place. Oberyn complained about the dankness of the place. Everyone else was good enough to keep their mouths shut. Jon was nothing but courteous to the old man, and said nothing when he made japes about his former bastard status. However, Jon kept his head and replied with hushed words and dignity.

Arya had a hard time keeping her temper, but Ceara managed to keep the girl reigned in much to Lady Catelyn's surprise. Ser Bryden and Lord Edmure were nothing but small smiles and courtesy to their 'future good-father' as well. Oberyn tried to make some japes but Ashara kept him in line with the help of Ellaria. When Ceara was introduced she was the perfect demure lady, and Lord Frey even offered her one of his sons but she said that she was no lady, only Arya's minder. This was technically correct as she had no lands or titles, legally, until she claimed her great-grandfather's lands, and she was the only one that could keep Arya controlled. This kept her away from Lord Frey's japes about being Jon's lover. Brienne was the source of laughter but she was used to this happening so she did nothing.

Once that was over they were given rooms or they had to set up tents outside. Once that was over they got ready for the night that would determine the fate of many.

**Dun, Dun, Dun~! Oooooohhh this is gonna get good! Hope ya like.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! Here is the next chapter! The Red Wedding! Get ready this is gonna be a hell of a ride.**

Chapter 7

3rd Person Pov

Jon was forced into fancy doublets by his friends on Lady Catelyn's orders. They were laughing at him and calling him a tamed wolf. He was ready to deck them all in the face. Arya also laughed at Jon. It left him in a rather sour mood. However, he put it all behind him and sat down with Lady Catelyn and Rickon to his left and Arya to his right. Ceara to the right of her carrying her daggers, Arya carrying one on her and Catelyn also carrying a dagger. Grenn was outside next to Ghost's stall in the stables dressed in small folk clothes. All of the men outside had mail underneath their clothes along with the men inside.

The vows for each couple were taken separately. Edmure got the prettiest of the Frey girls and Ser Bryden got the one with the sharpest tongue. She obviously tried to warn him but he smiled and said he already knew. She smiled wickedly. They had at least one Frey on their side. After that the feast that was prepared was expensive for the times and no doubt paid for by Lannister gold.

Tom Sevenstrings and some of the other Brotherhood members that could play took over for the hired musicians. They would play a song called the Wolves of Winterfell that played to the tune of the Rains of Castamere. Ceara was rather ingenious when it came to scaring people. Ser Bryden took his bride away early to get her out of the cross fire. Rickon was also taken by Ceara who left to get her armor on, leaving another dagger with Arya.

The bedding began and then the Brotherhood began the song. The Freys looked around and realized when Tom sang that we knew what was going on. One Frey had tried to sneak up on Lady Catelyn only for Jon to practically disembowel him. He was left, covered in blood and he stood up.

"You were allied to the Tully's. Bound by honor to serve them and fight for them should they need it. You agreed to the marriages between Ser Bryden and Edmure to two of your daughters along with my sister to one of your sons. Yet you betrayed our cause and trust, and tried to murder us in your own home. Violating the sacred guest right, for a little money and some power. Late Lord Walder Frey will be taking a whole new meaning after tonight."

The doors are kicked open and Ceara enters with a modest suit of armor and the sigil of House Reyne on her breast. She was carrying Brightroar, and Longclaw with Ghost and another dire wolf following behind her. She threw Longclaw at Jon and Sam handed him Dawn. He caught the sword and faced the coming Freys.

Everyone launches into the melee. The Freys not expecting any kind of fight were slaughtered by the veteran host. When they underestimated the women, especially Ceara and the Sand Snakes, they were utterly destroyed. Even Arya was forcing men to their knees. The end result was a blood stained hall of the Frey Keep. Walder Frey had to watch helpless due to his severe gout which had flared up leaving him unable to walk much less fight.

After the Freys are subdued the living remnants of the House are taken outside, except for the children. They are also kept away from the windows so as not to see what will happen. They start from the youngest of the living Frey's, bastard or not, and go up in age. Avoiding Walder Frey's eldest daughter who did pledge fealty to the Northern host. Walder was left screaming at them to stop. However, they didn't care for his screaming and once his eldest child died he wailed like a Shadowcat in heat. Jon came up behind him and stabbed his heart and Ceara slashed his throat.

With that the Red Wedding was over.

8

**In King's Landing**

"Hah! That bastard traitor is dead! Along with all of the bastards that followed him!"

Joffery was cheering at the news of the destruction of the Northern host. Tywin seemed content with himself and had a triumphant twinkle in his eye. Cersei was smirking and the other lords seemed content. Varys was hiding his joy behind his sleeve and Tyrion looked at him. He winked and Tyrion had to hide his glee. Knowing that all of them were absolute fools and that the Northern host had survived.

"Bring me Sansa Lannister! We must tell her the joyous news! Now you will have to get her pregnant uncle! You will have to go to Winterfell soon!"

The guards leave and bring in Sansa a few minutes later. She has her head down and looks as demure as possible.

"You called for me your grace?"

"Your bastard brother is dead. He and his traitorous host were destroyed at the Twins."

"I am glad that such criminals are dead your grace. Traitors should deserve no different."

"You aren't going to cry for your mother, and little brother?"

"I will cry for my brother as he was too young to understand that his family was doing such criminal acts, but my mother was a traitor and the King was a base-born whom I did my best to avoid, you grace."

"Yes, the poor child. Would your cripple brother know what his family is doing?"

"I do not know my lord. I have not seen him in such a very long time, and I do not know how the war would affect him." Tyrion is proud of his young wife, she had learned that Joffery thrived off of reactions, and if you give him none then he will leave you alone.

"Lady Sansa, as soon as you are with child. You and Lord Tyrion will be going to Winterfell."

"Of course Lord Hand. I will try my best to provide an heir to my lord husband." Tywin nods towards her obviously proud of her new attitude as well.

"You may go Lady Sansa."

"Of course Lord Hand." She curtsies politely and leaves the council chambers.

Little did they know what would await them.

8

Jon decided that it was finally time to have a talk with his estranged mother. He hadn't really had time to speak with her when she arrived and in the weeks following. So he guessed that now was as good a time as ever. He summoned her to his tent as he refused to sleep in Walder Frey's room.

He was struck by how pretty she was. She was a little shorter than himself and her hair was long and black as night. She had the tan skin that her fellow Dornish had. She also had violet eyes framed by large lashes. She had aged gracefully and didn't look a day over two tens.

"Your grace." She curtsies.

"Please call me Jon. I am you son, am I not?"

"You are my son, but I left you as a babe. I did not think I had the right to call you by your name."

"I am not angry at you. I'm just glad that you are alive. I always thought that my mother had died giving birth to me."

"It was close, but I managed to make it." There is an awkward silence. "How were you treated? I know that the Northerners don't exactly like bastards."

"I was treated rather well. All things considered. The only person that outright hated me was Theon Greyjoy, our former ward. Lady Catelyn didn't exactly like me but she was more afraid that I would steal away her son's inheritance."

"You have your own."

"She didn't know that. I can't fault her in that reasoning. She was more neutral towards me."

"I see, hm, maybe we should begin at the basics. What is your favorite color?"

The two spoke well into the night. While they weren't exactly like every mother and son in the Seven Kingdoms, they had begun such a relationship.

8

Lady Catelyn was intrigued by Ceara Reyne. She had heard of the stories surrounding her, but Catelyn had never been one to trust rumors. Many said she would fight alongside the Westerlanders wielding a Valyrian steel great sword. Many of the men held great respect for her, none more so than Lord Karstark. Some of the women said she was whore that was in Jon's bed and other unsavory things she dared not repeat. Catelyn decided she would talk to the young girl herself.

The young woman came into her chambers with grace but in a similar way she had seen the men that had come back for war had. She was a warrior, no doubt about it. She was beautiful, but her dress was simple and rather lack luster, compared to many young girls she had seen in the past. Her hair was in a simple braid and her eyes were hard.

"Lady Reyne, I am glad you could make it in such a short time."

"It was no trouble at all, my lady. May I ask what this meeting is about?"

"Well, I wished to meet you myself. I have heard many rumors and I wish to speak to you rather than listen to whispers."

"A fair practice, my lady. I can only assume that you wish to know if I am in his grace's bed or not? I will tell you I am not. You can have a septa check me. I am a virgin."

"There will be no need for that. I have heard rumors that you are related to Tywin Lannister-"

"That is true. He is my grandfather, unfortunately. My mother was his bastard child on a woman from House Reyne. The Red Lion's eldest daughter to be precise. My grandmother is still in the East, married to one of the surviving members of House Blackfyre. They live comfortably and her husband dotes on her and the people she came with. He raised my mother. I wish I could say the same."

Catelyn was taken aback by her forwardness but she was glad that she didn't have to deal with a liar.

"I see, I have to be honest I have heard worse."

"Yes, women are always cruel when they wish to be in a man's bed and he refuses them. If he has a woman near him they always say cruel things."

'That is true. What of the brothel rumor?"

"What of it? I don't listen to rumors. I grew up an orphan in Lannisport. The Lannisters care about the Westerland small folk as much as you care about mud that gets on a new silk dress. When you're an orphan girl the only path that is set out for you is to become a whore. When I was nine the Madame of the most prominent brothel in Lannisport was looking for a successor, and she came to my orphanage. She took me in and started to teach me her trade as one of the spider's most prominent underlings, and as the runner of a brothel that was essentially a place where whores could be in peace along with their bastards."

"What happened?"

"The war happened. When war or any sort of problem arises for the Lannisters there is an abuse of the small folk. When you don't pay taxes you are killed. That is what happened. I can only hope some of the women and their children managed to get out. My friend Declan was trying to get the children and some of the women with infants out."

"Let us pray to the mother that such a thing happened."

"Yes, but I never really believed in the seven. The seven are for the rich. When you are poor even if you do pray to the seven it is never answered. I tried a lot as a child, but my friends kept dying and my belly and soul were left empty. Forgive me if I am apathetic towards your religion."

"I see," and Catelyn didn't see a warrior or a whore in the moment. She saw a little girl who wanted nothing more than the suffering to stop.

Catelyn never had to worry about the small folk. They were always fine and well taken care of by first, her father, and later, her husband. She never knew of their problems, and now that she did she felt sick.

"I am sorry if you are left reeling from the revelation. However, I was taught to tell the truth and not sugar coat it or romanticize it. But then again I was also taught that a woman's greatest weapon is between her legs, but I don't believe in that."

"I also heard that you are rather close with-"

"The Imp? Yes, he is my uncle by blood, and was the only father figure I ever had. Had I been a few years younger he would have claimed me as his own, but I was too old for it to be believable."

"I see, I arrested him once."

"Yes, I know, but I believe you were wrong in that particular inference."

"Why is that?"

"My uncle wasn't a murderer, especially not one of small children."

"And I had a witness who said it was his knife that was used."

"And who was this witness."

"My dear friend Peytr Baelish." The girl burst into laughter.

"Y-you actually believed w-wh-what he had to say? The man who claimed he took your maidenhead! You think that is something that a friend would do?" She looked at Lady Catelyn incredulously.

"What?"

"It was a well-known fact that he claimed to have taken your maidenhead. I can tell that it is a lie, but then again almost everything that comes out of his mouth is."

"Why would he lie?"

"Most likely to get to you. He's been in love with you for years. Now that he thinks you are dead he'll most likely try his luck with Lady Sansa."

Catelyn's face turned pale and she withered. Ceara became concerned at her appearance and felt dreadful for making her look so old.

8

Ceara was nervous, and for good reason. She was going to infiltrate King's Landing. She had overheard of Tywin's plan to melt down the Valyrian great sword Ice. She decided that they had to get it from the Lannisters, as they had no right to do so. She was invited by Varys to work in the palace as a hand maiden to Lady Lannister. She kept her head down and her eyes and ears peeled.

She was met by Shae who was Sansa's only handmaiden. She was a pretty foreign girl with a strong accent. They were both in thin pink dresses with very little decoration. Sansa seemed very hesitant to accept her, and Ceara was left with a lot of free time. She tried to avoid the Tower of the Hand. However, she did one day meet Tywin in the halls.

Ceara was doing her duties and carrying her lady's clothes that were freshly laundered.

"Who are you?" Ceara turned around careful not to drop anything.

"My name is Ceara, mi'lord Hand." She curtsies as best as she can carrying her load.

"Are you of any noble blood?"

"Not that I know of mi'lord. I grew up in the Lannisport orphanage, mi'lord."

"I see, return to your duties."

"Of course, mi'lord."

Ceara had felt his confused stare at her back as she left. No one really paid her any attention besides the occasional male soldier trying to force themselves on her. However she always finished them off with Essence of Nightshade, and a few sweet words.

Her days consisted of her duties but her nights were much more interesting. She would don her dark breeches and tunic and run through the Red Keep trying to find a way to get Ice. The night before Tywin was going to take it and melt it down she got her chance.

Ser Illyn Payne was an older man, and that night he came into his room, which had the great sword, completely drunk and smelling like whores. She was already inside and presented herself as a gift from the Lannisters. She had come with Arbor gold and he was ready to enjoy himself only to have his drink be poisoned. She had used a fairly common poison so no one could suspect who. She then took the great sword Ice and hid it in a compartment under one of the black cells in the Red Keep.

Ceara had gone straight to bed after that and the next day the Keep was on lock down. They immediately suspected Sansa and her handmaidens and she was dragged before the small council.

"Hello, and you are?"

"Ceara, yur grace."

"You are Lady Sansa's hand maiden?" asked Varys

"Yes, mi'lord. I have been for about three moons now."

"Explains how common you sound. You are learning proper speech yes?"

"Of course yur grace. But it's a little hard."

"Enough with this idle chatter. Your lady stands accused of stealing the great sword Ice, and murdering Ser Illyn Payne."

"Lady Sansa? Mi'lord, I know she's a traitor's daughter but what use does she have with a great sword? Mi'lady can't wield it properly and she would 'mmediately be accused."

"You haven't seen anything strange about her? Haven't heard her hatching any plots?"

"Yur grace, Lady Sansa hatching a plot would be like the mad king still living. It's impossible, she couldn't hatch anything more than I can hatch a chicken egg."

"I see, thank you for your testimony, Ceara."

"Yur welcome, yur grace, mi'lords." Ceara curtsied clumsily and was escorted out.

Sansa was deemed incapable of such an offense and they dropped her as a suspect. Ceara knew it was only a matter of time.

**So I hope you guys like. Sorry if the Red Wedding wasn't all that amazing. However I hope you enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hidow here is da next chapter of this amazing story. I am so pumped for this chapter you have no idea. By the way age update!**

**Jon= 17**

**Ceara= 16 ½ **

**Sansa= 14**

**Arya= 12**

Chapter 8

3rd Person Pov

Life in King's Landing had just gotten extremely difficult. The death of the young King Joffery the Illborne was the cause. You see he had been poisoned at his own wedding. Sansa and Tyrion Lannister were being accused of his death. They were to have two trials by combat, one for each of the two. No one knew who would fight for the out casted Lannister couple, and neither did they until they were visited by two people they knew well.

Tyrion was pacing and Sansa was curled up trying to sob but she didn't have the tears to do so. They were going to die if no one came for them. Then the door opened and two cloaked figures entered the cell.

"Who are you?" They removed their hoods and Sansa whispered.

"Jon? Is that really you?" He nods and his little sister runs into his arms. She was hiccupping into his chest, but didn't have any tears to spare on joy.

"It's alright Sansa. You are fine, and I promise you're going to get out of here alive. I'll be your champion, but I'll be called Khar'no a sell sword from the East."

"Thank you, will you be Tyrion's champion?"

"No, that will be Ceara's honor."

"Ceara? Why are you here with my brother?"

"Well my real name is Ceara Reyne, and I was practically raised by your Lord husband. I will be his champion. Under the name Xhalerion another sell sword from the East."

"But you can't fight the Mountain!" Tyrion said concerned.

"In an honorable sword duel? No, I can't do that, but I know a variety of weapons including poison, and I'm faster and smaller than him. I'll be fine."

"Please Ceara, don't do this."

"You're like a father to me Uncle Tyrion, and I want revenge for Madame and from when I was little. I will get it."

"Please don't get yourself killed Ceara." The imp pleads and Ceara wraps him up in a hug.

"I won't. I promise."

"I hold you to it."

"We have to go but we will see you the day of your fight, Sansa."

"Thank you."

"This is what family is for Sansa."

"But I treated you terribly."

"Yes, but you are still family. If someone just abandons a family member to die because they didn't like them I doubt anyone would be alive."

He gave her a small sad smile and the two put their hoods back on and left the couple in their cell. They thought that they might be able to survive this.

The day of Sansa's trial by combat dawned bright and in perfect weather conditions for a battle. The Lannister couple was taken out of their cell in the same clothes that they wore to the wedding. By now their clothes were dirty and torn slightly. A month in the dungeons even the nicer ones will do that to a person. Both were in chains that were rubbing their wrists raw as they walked. Both of them were led to a pavilion with the disguised Jon and Ceara. They wore thin armor and cloaks to mask their identities.

Jon's arms were bare except for boiled leather armguards that were held in place by thick, plain leather straps. His hands had fingerless black gloves on them. Many of the noble ladies were admiring his arms and wondering what else was under his cloak. His cloak was a dark and dull greenish grey color and went to his knees. He had on dark trousers and tunic. His tunic was underneath a boiled leather breast plate. Sansa eyed him and looked at the opposition. He was dressed in shiny Lannister paid golden armor with a white cloak.

Ceara just wore a long cloak the same color as Jon's to mask her identity and the fact that she was a female.

Grand Maester Pycelle stepped up onto a platform and began to say.

"We have come here to witness the trial by combat of the accused Lady Sansa Lannister. May the Mother protect her, the-" the old man is interrupted by the sound of horns obviously someone wanted to see the battle.

The old man left the platform and the two fighters went onto the platform. The Kingsguard Ser Meryn Trant seemed overly confident seeing his opponent. They faced each other and the gong went off. Ser Meryn charged the disguised king and Jon dodged easily before tripping him. The bleary eyed man got angry and charged again. Jon parried and back handed him, knocking off his ridiculous helmet.

"You son of a whore!"

Jon didn't respond and the man charged again. This time Jon disarmed him, locked him in a headlock, and punched him in the face over and over. Then he said.

"This is for beating my little sister, you cunt."

Once the man got out of his hold Jon decapitated him with ease.

"Lady Sansa by the gods has been named innocent and is free to go."

The Lannister guards take Tyrion and release Sansa from her chains. She is allowed to go to her old rooms. Ceara let the cloak fall, revealing her handmaiden clothes, and began to help Sansa change into a new dress that matched her eyes after taking a very long bath. She then sat Sansa down in front of the vanity and brushed through her hair and began to do it in the Northern style. Sansa decided not to leave her rooms even sending Ceara for food, just in case of someone trying to kill her. She could only hope that Ceara was successful in her fight tomorrow. She was sure to give her plenty of rest.

Cersei Lannister was mad. She had an encounter with the mysterious Khar'no whom had fought for her good sister. He had kept his hood up saying that he had terrible scars that no lady should see. When she offered for him to fight on her side, he had declined and had said something to the effect of that he didn't trust a Lannister. Even when she tried her hand at _seducing_ him, he refused saying he was married and he wouldn't betray his wife no matter what.

He then left Cersei alone in her chambers and she could only glare. She wanted him dead, but knew he couldn't just drop dead in the palace. It would be too messy and risky. She had one of her handmaidens deliver a message to the Mountain, telling him to try and kill Lady Sansa and her sell-sword.

She went to sleep satisfied that maybe she would kill her brother, his wife, and two sell swords tomorrow.

8

**With the Northern Host**

House Lannister of Lannisport had fallen along with Casterly Rock. The victorious and supposedly dead northern host stood looking at from Casterly Rock's beautiful view. Everyone and thing that was originally from the Keep were taken or, if you were a Lannister, locked in your rooms.

It was a good day for Oberyn Martell. He had found his son in an old abandoned warehouse fighting off Lannister soldiers with such ferocity that he had no doubt that he was his son. They had also taken down the Lannisters. While both of them wanted a crack at the Lannisters the Northerners had told them to wait until they got word from King's Landing.

They did get some word though. It was from Jon, and Oberyn was surprised how fast it got there. Apparently, little Ceara Reyne had some history with the Mountain and she was going to take his head acting as her uncle's champion. Jon was set to defeat Ser Meryn the Useless, and Oberyn had no doubts that the young half-Dayne would succeed in his quest.

The majority of the host was here in the Westerlands. However about four thousand were in King's Landing pretending to work with the Lannisters. From what he had heard they were thinning out the numbers of the City Watch considerably. He could only wonder what they were thinking.

8

**In King's Landing**

Ceara, Jon, and the others of the Northern host were all gathered in a large abandoned warehouse by the docks. It was late at night and tomorrow was the attack on King's Landing.

"Ceara I have to ask what are you going to do to the Mountain?"

"Probably finish him fast."

"No, I'm not going to give him an easy death."

"What are we going to do?" Ceara speaks up.

"All of you! I want the City Watch a very small force by the time the trial is even going on. If you can get any of the house guards, even better! I want those corrupt golden fucks dead before they can cause a problem! Then all of you need to crowd into the Red Keep! So when the signal goes off you can see it!"

"What's the signal?"

"I'm going to kill Gregor Clegane."

"What are you going to do to him?"

"First I'm going to make sure that he won't be able to walk by slashing the back of his knees! Once he's laid out on his back I'm going to slash his elbows and stab two short swords through both of his shoulders! Then I'm going to slowly choke the life out of him while whispering all of the mistakes he made!"

There are cheers made by the men.

"Then when I'm done with that! We will grab the Lannisters by the balls and tear them off so that the fuckers can never repopulate their power in Westeros!"

The men cheer even louder and the City Watch drops by. The group of four is easily killed by the Northerners.

"Tomorrow I can tell is going to be quite the riot." Ceara is smiling wickedly at Jon.

8

Tyrion's trial was to be as nice a day as his wife's was. The city was even blessed by a nice breeze to cool everyone down. Tyrion was once again led to the pavilion where his niece, and champion, along with his wife and good brother. His niece was covered in a long cloak and she dropped it when Tyrion came. She luckily didn't look like a man. She had on a scarf to cover her hair and a face mask. Her clothes were light colored and baggy. She also had on so many weapons it looked like she was a one woman army. Of course everyone thought she was a one man army.

Everyone gaped at the colossal Gregor 'The Mountain That Rides' Clegane. He was in thin armor and was wielding a great sword with one arm. He had on a helmet and his squire seemed too scared to get near him. It seemed to be a normal occurrence.

"I hope you are ready."

"I am more than ready, uncle. I will make sure he dies a very painful death."

Pycelle doesn't even try to give the usual thing about the mother and all of the other aspects of the seven guiding the warrior of Tyrion. Ceara goes onto the platform taking up her strange sword stance with her two short swords.

"Any last words dead man?!" He roars but Ceara doesn't falter or acknowledge him.

The gong goes off and the large man swings his sword at the disguised woman. She spins out of the way as though she is dancing. He keeps trying to push her but she would practically dance out of the way. While it wasn't the Water Dance of Braavos it was still quite beautiful sword play. It was also tempered with flips and other acrobatics that came from training with Oberyn and the Sand Snakes. However whenever she managed to get a hit in with a sword it was rather devastating. The Northerners had dubbed it the Westerosi Fire Dance.

However Clegane made a mistake he tried to swing low to hit his small opponent and she slid underneath his legs while simultaneously slashing the back of his knees with poisoned daggers. The large man tried to reach back to get his slippery opponent but fell on to his back.

Ceara then attacked. She grabbed her short swords and drove them through his shoulders. Slashed his elbows. Then she hammered them to the ground with her daggers. She then wrapped her concealed whip around his neck. It happened so fast the crowd didn't get the full picture until she was over him and pulling the makeshift noose tightly. She then whispered.

"Hello, Ser Gregor. It is nice to see you again. However, this time the little girl can fight back. You murdered one of my greatest friends because he spoke out against your masters. You left me with a very pretty scar on my back. I bet you didn't expect the little orphan girl to come back and kill you for that. However you also took Madame, the woman who was like a mother to me. My name is Ceara Reyne, and you killed to many of the people that were precious to me, and I'll be damned if you take my uncle as well."

She had been tightening the whip with every sentence and finally with a purple face the 'Mountain that Rides' was killed for his crimes.

The silence was deafening, and then Ceara took off her disguise. Everyone gasped at the young woman, a maiden, that had killed the mountain.

Cersei gets up seeing Sansa's handmaiden is the warrior. However, she is grabbed by a man just like all of the other nobles and held at knife point.

"Hello, esteemed sycophants, liars, and whores. My name is Ceara Reyne. My name might mean something to you and it might not. It is so nice to have the entire family together. If only my grandmother was here. It is nice to finally meet Tywin Lannister, the father of my mother Aiofe Hill, later Aiofe Reyne. To meet my beautiful aunt Queen Regent Cersei Lannister, and her twin my dear uncle Jaimie Lannister. My cousin Tommen Hill, who is mistakenly king. You might notice that you are held at knife point. How quaint considering you did the same to my family and my newest friend Sansa Stark. Whose supposedly dead brother and host is next to her and his host behind you. I can tell you that their demise was rather exaggerated. Now, I believe a word from my friend King Jon Stark is in order."

She smiles and bows.

"I heard from my friend Grenn that you asked about me, and he said that you had made a mistake in challenging me. I hope you see now how wrong you were."

Cersei, Tommen, and Tywin break away from their captors and run to the palace. Ceara grins wickedly knowing that what they will find there is nothing that they will like.

Cersei was holding her only child she knew was alive. Followed by her aging father as they tried to escape. All of their roots were cut off by men fighting each other.

"The throne room! There's a secret passageway next to the throne that we can escape out of!"

The three made their way to the doors and once they were opened were shocked to see what was in front of them. A young Targaryen man was sitting on the throne.

"Rhaegar?" Tywin asked pale and scared.

"I am not my father. You thought you killed me didn't you Tywin? Crushed in little Aegon Targaryen's skull? Well, I regret to inform you but that was just an orphaned babe with pale blond hair that replaced me. The lion's days on the Iron throne are over."

"No!" Cersei screamed. In burst Jon and Ceara followed by Tyrion and Sansa, the former was smirking.

Cersei gathered up Tommen as Ceara came towards her trying to hide him from her niece that she never knew.

"You won't touch him."

"I wasn't planning on it. He is an innocent child and unlike you I don't harm children. I am not going to sink to my grandfather's level."

"I knew you were familiar. You're look like her."

"You mean my grandmother Lady Aodh."

"You were living under my nose this whole time. Was your mother in Lannisport?"

"No, just me, my father's mistress was rid of me when my father was too busy mourning my mother to pay attention to me. The branch family is rather useless when it comes to identifying potential threats."

"You know Tyrion."

"Yes, we do know each other dear sister. She's like a daughter to me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I?! What have you ever done to gain my favor?! You gave me my life! Oh, that is such a great gift?! You might have just put me out of my misery!"

"Your mother made me promise that I wouldn't do so."

"And when have you ever honored a promise? Honoring your wedding vows? Well, Ceara is living proof that you didn't honor that. Alliances? Have you ever heard of the sacking of King's Landing father? You honor promises as well as Robert could keep himself from a whore house."

"Here, here, Tyrion. Take these proud lions to the Black Cells!" Aegon ordered.

Tommen was held back from his mother by Ceara. He was crying and looked scared out of his wits. He then started to ask.

"What are you going to do to them?"

"Nothing to terrible. They will be there until we can contact everyone."

"Will any of the men force themselves on my mother?"

"No, none of them will."

"What will happen to me?"

"You'll probably live with your great-uncle Kevan. Or you'll be fostered in the North."

"You promise?"

"I promise you will not be killed. We're cousins, and you're still very young. I won't hurt you. However, some people will spit at you, others will beat you. I'll try to keep you safe but it will be hard."

He cries in to his cousin and by then. The Conquest of King's Landing was over.

**Oooooohhhh dang! Hope you like.**


End file.
